


annyeong, naneun neoreul aneunde

by creativefuckerzspring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, EXO makes an appearance, M/M, Wolf AU, not the usual A/B/O or, not the usual Wolf au either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefuckerzspring/pseuds/creativefuckerzspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong's about to turn eighteen wolf years i.e, he's coming off age and will soon have his own pack. He also meets for the first time the wolf who was betrothed to him years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the fic's being taken from AKMU's Hello. It means, " Hello, I know you".
> 
>  
> 
> [ not the very typical a/b/o | wolf au ]
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add the character tags with the progress of the story. I always want to write 12k words for each chap of a fic. Hence, this time, I am trying out something different here by going around 1k per chap? XD
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 23/11: There's a reason why I'm using their stage names instead of actual ones (except for Jaehyun's). All will be revealed in the course of time! ^^

Their valley, their hills, their woods, their stream, their territory - everything that mother earth has given them - is beautiful. The warmth, the shelter, the cold, the cool, the heat, the shade they have been taught to appreciate. Right when they are pup to when they come off age, they are time and again reminded how grateful they should be to nature and why they should be responsible and dutiful - lessons and morals Taeyong has imbibed over time. He has come to be a very different soon-to-become-an adult wolf from his past pup self, a reckless, self-indulgent pup. Taeyong likes to think of himself as a more matured wolf, one on whom his pack could rely. He was seventeen, in wolf years, his eighteenth birthday only a month away. Once eighteen, he’ll be given the official charge of a pack, his own pack. His own pack which consisted of a bunch of ragamuffins who chose to follow him around despite everything. Taeyong is ashamed of his past self and seeks motivation from it to become a better wolf, a better alpha and ultimately, a good alpha leader.

Taeyong belongs to a pack under several packs. There is the The Pack formed from the leaders of all the pack and these leaders have their own packs. Each leader has a second-in-command, usually a beta, a mate and overtime, his or, her own pups besides other wolves. They are so many packs, sprawled over acres of land; down the hills, across the valley. They have way too many cousins and friends. They have many many relatives and others. They know too many wolves from the very first day of their life. Not all of them are blood-related but, they are still related and identify themselves as family. As a pack.

At the centre of the base of the hills was their camp for The Pack. Surrounding it and spread across the beautiful landscape are the six main packs and their sub-packs under the command of Elder Lee Sooman. Taeyong is a descendant of his line, even if not directly. In fact, most of the alpha leaders are - Onew, Mark and Taeyong’s father. Soon Taeyong himself will have a pack and become the leader, yet another Lee. Of course, Taeyong had not been the first choice. His friend Moon Taeil could be an alpha leader if he wanted but, for some mysterious reason, he does not want it and is very vocal about Taeyong being the one. So, Taeyong automatically decided, Taeil to be his second-in-command since he is his most trusted friend and one he seeks advice from day to day. Taeyong hardly has ever needed to turn to his parents. He wonders from where Taeil had gained all the sagely knowledge.

At the perimeter and in the bayus near the stream, exiled wolves, punished wolves and wolves who had just got bonded/mated would stay. They guarded the lower half and the main part of their pack land. The pups live with their parents in their tents. Once an adult, they move out and move in with their respective new mates in new tents. Some parts of their land are crowded, some are deserted, no one in stretches of miles. Especially, near the plains and hence, wolves are on a constant vigil, careful to not let anything passby without falling into their notice. Taeyong has not seen much of their land, esp, the plain ones as tradition ruled, he is allowed to go once he is of age and mated and as soon as he was mated, he has to leave for the perimeter. It is so because the omega in the bond will go into heat and they needed privacy. Two, the alpha will be protective, hyper-aware of everyone else and in actual, the real is super crap and horrible to Taeyong’s imagination but, he is not one to complain. He doesn’t believe in breaking rules or, in not not following tradition. He has no faith but, he believes in his pack - in their pack - and believes in their supreme leader though he may have met him only once in the seventeen years of his life. In fact, Taeyong has not met the other extended pack members too many times. He has met them all a handful times. He had been busy chasing after the other younger pups and scaring the shit out of them till the news of an unexpected fixed future responsibility comes crashing on his shoulders and he was left reeling.

 

*

 

Taeyong was thirteen wolf years chasing the puny ass of Donghyuck, a notorious pup way younger than Taeyong who took pleasure in tricking Taeyong and his friends. They had been running dangerously close to the perimeter beyond which pups were not allowed to step. If they did so, they would be punished severely. He had stopped midway - of biting the said ass and teach a lesson to the mutt whom he loved a lot but found to be a pain - and stare at the sudden influx of alphas holding struggling pups in their grasp, fast on their heels. Taeyong forgot all about Donghyuck and Lessons Needed to be Taught to a Nitwit and chased the alphas whose scent he had been unfamiliar with.

The unfamiliar alphas dropped the pups in the middle of the base camp’s open space and howled and Taeyong’s hackles rose. He watched as the pups all shrunk into themselves, fear making them tremble like leaves. Then, suddenly, a lot of wolves had gathered around them. Taeyong had been dragged away by a Byun Baekhyun, one of the omegas of the six packs and pushed into his family’s tent and ordered to not come out till his mother came looking for him. Confused, he sat down on his tail wondering what had happened.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's a little difficult for me to format it into italics and the other back n forth,
> 
> Past tense: Flashback
> 
> Present tense: Present
> 
> XD
> 
> I updated today, wow! Hehe

There are only three ways of bringing in new wolves into a pack: a) accept the loner wolf(s) if they possess no threat and bear no ill-will towards the pack members b) save the pups of the pack decimated at their hands and raise them like one’s own and c) bond with them as mates. While the two methods has let to many addition in the members list, the first way has practically fallen out of practice. Anyone even engaging any passing loner wolf is seen with suspicion. Tight territory perimeter security has been put - to not let any stranger wolf infiltrate and to make sure no one else wanders out. 

When Taeyong was a really young pup, there had been an ‘incident’. One of the six original packs, the Easternders, used to guard the east half of their territory. Easternders were the largest group, only second to the Central-Southeners pack. They still guard the East portion now. This pack was usually blessed with bonded mates being fertile and having lots of pup and lots of pup meant increasing pack and it’s strength. It had been a harsh winter that particular year and a loner wolf had wandered into their land. Being the peacemakers and peacekeepers that they were, the elders of Taeyong’s pack welcomed him with open arms, providing him food and shelter. The wolf didn’t speak their language nor did he understand it. He kept to himself, prowling near the stream, occasionally, hunting and sometimes, stepping out to see the pack members celebrating by the banks of the stream but, mostly keeping to himself. By the time spring ushered in, he was gone. The following winter, he came back, another wolf tagging right along with him. This wolf was more cheerful and amicable and went out of his way to interact with the pack. Taeyong’s pack learned that the First Loner Wolf could indeed speak - he spoke a language very different from theirs’ something only which the Elders could understand and that too barely. The Second Loner Wolf interacted with the pack members in whichever fashion he could think of and slowly, started picking up their language. They were gone by the end of the spring.

When winter set in again at the end of that year, the two Loner Wolves came back accompanied by two other loner wolves they claimed to have met on their way. When spring came and summer followed it and they still stayed, the Easternders began to consider them as their own, like a part of the pack. However, a true sense of belonging to any pack came with proper initiation and legitimate ties. So, they started looking for excuses to make the Loners officially a pack member. Somewhere in that time, one of the Easternder pack leaders’ omega son fell for the First Loner Wolf. It immensely helped that he was an alpha, a strong, powerful, brooding alpha. The Omega’s father was happy with his son’s choice and encouraged him to continue wooing the alpha. He would step in only when he thought the time was right for him to do so. Another year passed with the four foreigner wolves mixing with the local wolves and being friends with the younger generation of the pack. All of them save one were alphas, a predicament that seemed to delight them all. One of the other member’s omega son liked the Second Loner Wolf and was friends with the Third Loner Wolf. However, this omega was too young for his hand to be offered for bonding. He spent his nights brooding and sulking till one day he screamed at the Second Loner Wolf why he couldn’t accept him? The alpha had laughed him off, asking him to not joke about such matters. In frustration, the Omega had spilled the real intentions of the pack - how they wanted First Loner Wolf to be the alpha leader, take the First Omega as his mate, Second Loner Wolf to become the second-in-command and lead their pack of twelve wolves. Second Loner Wolf had still laughed it off and sent the omega back. He had, however, informed the other foreigner wolves about the truth. At first, they refused to believe but, when the telltale signs of the truth in the Second Omega’s words began to float in front of their eyes, a disruption of some sort in their peace followed, one on which no one could quite place their finger on and yet, felt it. There was only tension and confusion.

The last chills of Winter which was leaving their fur standing was still around when they discovered First Loner Wolf missing. He had up and left the pack. Without a word. Without a goodbye.

It was around the monsoon, Second Loner Wolf left.

By the time winter rolled around, the Third Loner Wolf was gone as well.

Only the Beta Loner Wolf was left behind, distraught etched on his face, anxiety roiling off him in waves. A lot of them sympathised with him. Rest of them saw him with suspicion. Needless to say, they had left behind many lives - who had treated them as family and accepted them - and had broken their hearts. A rumour floated around for sometime that the Second Loner Wolf was into alphas and was mated to another alpha (most likely the older brother of the First Omega) who in the following season was mated off to a Beta.

 

When Taeyong had been sent back to his tent by the Easternder Omega, Byun Baekhyun, he had not imagined that the Omega would have come back to pick him up; that the council would have been waiting for him, having decided that Taeyong was the best bet for them. That when Taeyong was thirteen wolf years, he was good and strong enough to be considered to become somebody’s To-Be-Mate. That he was somebody worth having a betrothed. 

His betrothed was among those pups he had seen struggling in the hands of the alphas. His betrothed was a Loner Pup who had trespassed their land. His betrothed one of those beings his elders warned about - the Wolves Who Abandoned; the Nomad Wolves; Wolves Who Broke Homes and Packs. His betrothed was a native of the Land of Far East - the region of the Four Loner Wolves.

Because they were young and little, the pups were not to be shredded to pieces for trespassing. They were to be left at the edge of the woods, left to the predators hidden in the dark. However, Beta Yixing, who was a Healer belonging to the same pack as omega Byun Baekhyun had appealed to the Council pleading to spare their lives; to show mercy on them.

Taeyong does not have the details of what transpired in that meeting, he just knows that the Elders had acquiesced and considered the appeal; the oldest of the pups had been propositioned - he offer himself as a mate to one of the alpha leaders in exchange of finding himself and his brothers with food, shelter and protection. The young pup had, of course, said yes. Taeyong shakes his head wondering what the Elders were thinking while coming up with that. His betrothed is too young. He is _still_ too young while Taeyong is going to turn into an adult. The morning following the meeting, Taeyong and his parents had been called to the Council and the decision had been announced. Taeyong was to be bonded to the Eldest of the Wandered Pups when both the partied turned adult. At that point, Taeyong had been a carefree and careless wolf. On hearing the announcement, he snapped his head left and right, looking for this ‘mate’ of his. But, he couldn’t smell anything nice or, different - the way mates were supposed to smell like to their mates. The Council asked Taeyong and his parents to take pride in the situation; it was only because they deemed him fit and perfect for the grave matter at hand they chose him. He needed to finally become an alpha - step into the dutiful shoes and shoulder his responsibilities.

Since then, Taeyong has been changing and evolving trying to make a better alpha out of himself; trying to make himself suitable for his alpha leader position and most importantly, be the mate his mate needed and deserved. Since then, Taeyong has been shedding lot more of the careless nature of him and shrugging on the diligent part on him. Ever since then, he thinks things more, analyses situations, decides to have his own perspective and not let himself be clouded by any judgment because if he is to be bonded with someone from the Land of Far East, he needs to keep his mind wide open, free of prejudices and suspicions.

 

Taeyong is lying on the rock, the canopy overhead hiding him from the glaring sun. His nose doesn’t even twitch when Jaehyun, his friend, and a potential future pack member of his plops himself down beside him. Taeyong doesn’t even flinch when he interlaces their fingers.

“Hyung..”

“Hmmm..”

He can see the wisps of white billowy clouds float further and further away. Everything is so serene and peaceful.

“Hyung..”

“Yes, Jaehyun-ah?”

The omega doesn’t say anything further. His eyebrows knit together before Taeyong consciously straightens them. Jaehyun has been his friend for the longest time but, this is what it has become of it ever since the Council announced that the impending engagement will happen on the first full moon night following Taeyong’s Coming-Off-Age ceremony. Their peaceful companionship has been marked by several holes in it, filled with stuttering, awkward silences and trailed off sentences. Jaehyun barely completes speaking out his thoughts, what he wants. Their silence is so punctured with hesitance, Taeyong even feels odd thinking about it. Let alone ask Jaehyun why it has become like that. And, may be, perhaps, he knows what the answer is and he doesn’t want to hear it. When they had been fledglings, Taeyong had brazenly said ( brazenly spoken for a four wolf years old ) he’d bond with Jaehyun when they grow up; words he had carelessly thrown around without any second thoughts to them. He always laughed at Jaehyun’s joke, ribbed him in the chest (and let him do that in return). He flirted with the omega and accepted when he was flirted back at. They interwined their fingers and spent hours on the rocks gazing at the sky. They chased through the woods, occasionally, stumbling over each other till they both were hurting from the giggles emanating from them. But, these are the things Taeyong indulged in with with everybody in varying degrees. He never considers it to be anything different. He still does not think anything was or, is different. He will never make it any different. Since the age of thirteen, he has belonged to someone else. For the last past five years, he has belonged to someone else. He knows he belongs to his mate - his mate, who is also somewhere in their territory, being taught the ways of their life; trained in how to be one of the pack members; on how to be a Northerner Wolf; on how to be a Northerner Alpha Leader’s mate. He’ll be given a lot of lessons for life so that by the time they meet, hopefully, his mate will be like any of the other Native Wolves.

He doesn’t notice when Jaehyun’s fingers slip out of his clasp. Taeyong closes his eyes trying to smell the scents lingering in the air. He is yet to meet his mate. His omega. The thought has a weird sensation roll through his stomach. The young alpha can’t quite decide if it’s unpleasant or, otherwise. He doesn’t know how the omega will react when they finally meet because this marriage, this entire thing has been practically forced onto him with no choice. Taeyong still doesn’t know the situation in which his to-be-mate and his brothers had found their way into their territory. No one told him. No one tells him. He doesn’t know _When_ they will meet. He has no idea what his mate looks like. Will they meet directly on the full moon night? Will they meet on the anniversary of Taeyong’s birth date anniversary? There are more questions than the answers he knows so, he wills himself to drift off to sleep, his hair fluttering in the lazy breeze.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Omegas are bride and the alphas, bridegroom. Totally unoriginal. Oops.

It’s only two days away from his eighteenth birth date anniversary. His Coming-Off-Age ceremony is going to be huge. His engagement will be a quiet one and the year they both are old enough to get mated (only his to-be mate in this case since he is an omega and needs longer time), their Bonding celebration will be illustrious. All the pack members will be invited. The Southerners, the Easternders (the Home pack for the bride), the Central-Southerners, the Westers besides the Northerners (the Home pack of the bridegroom). Essentially, they all are his Home pack but, they don’t engage with outsiders. Not after Them anymore so, there’s no one else to invite anyway. Also, he isn’t going to get married in the next four-five years so, yea. It’s a long time to decide who’s to be included in the guest list, who not.

Taeyong and his band of ragamuffins are crowded in the shallow dip of the stream to clean themselves. They’ll have to soon dry themselves and put clothes on because it’s the Omegas’ group turn next. He keeps an eye on Donghyuck, the mischief maker and Mark (who for some reason unfathomable can’t keep his wits about him around Donghyuck and sees red). Doyoung is picking at some dirt stuck in between the threads of his cotton shirt and is growing frustrated by the second. Taeil is moving his hand in slow, lazy motions on the cool water surface, both Taeyong and Taeil watching the ripples left in it’s wake. The water is cold enough to keep their temperature lowered. It’s that phase where monsoon has set in but, summer still refuses to let go. Taeyong’s body temperature is feeling a little higher than usual and he muses it’s his approaching Transition and the full moon. His skin occasionally feels like it has a static of it’s own which he can feel when he rubs his towel across his back and along his arms. He’s still partially submerged in the water waist-down. He sees Taeil’s nose twitch before the Omegaen scents fill his nostrils. 

“Donghyuck! Mark! Out of the water, now.”

He is met with resounding protest. These pups are only teenagers. They cannot be expected to be mature. In fact, Taeyong wishes he could let them play around all day long like the pups they are but, he can’t. He sighs.

“The Omegas are heading over for their bath. We need to leave. Now.” Doyoung turns around, waddles and hoists himself up and out of water. “Do you want me to make use of my Voice?” He smirks as Mark immediately stiffens. Donghyuck only glances at him with wide eyes before his eyes shoots a glance at Mark and copies Doyoung’s actions. Mark is slower in following the other boy but, it’s okay. Taeyong knows how much Mark hates that voice, he knows Mark and the others know how much he, himself hates using the Alpha Voice to command anyone let alone use it on his friends. But, the Omegas are almost there and he needs his boys to scamper and clear away before the Omegas come to take their bath. Taeyong is high on propriety and so is Taeil who has been watching them in silent amusement. He watches Taeil follow Mark out but not before he throws a wink in his direction and Taeyong grimaces in return. He inhales sharply, a sweet tangy smell stinging his olfactory senses and his head buzzes and sees black spots in his vision. Taeyong clutches his head with one hand, blinking rapidly. Is this part of the Transition?

 

He can hear the Omegas talking cheerfully. He can discern Jaehyun’s voice; his bright usual self. Doyoung stops to chat with him and Taeyong hears the other omegas giggle and coo. He sighs. Why are the kids so reckless? He wraps the towel around his waist and uses his hand to heave himself up and - If Taeyong’s friends are reckless then he is sheer dumb. He is standing in almost all of his naked glory in front of so many unbonded/unmated/not-spoken-for omegas, wrapped up in a mere towel. He is no longer his previous skinny, lanky self. He is growing into his skin and must be a sight because he is one of the rare few alphas who managed to retain their fair complexion even after the years of gruelling under the direct rays of the sun. He is met with silence, all the omegas staring at him. Some of them downright ogling at him and some blushing. Then, Jaehyun turns around from where he is standing and both Doyoung and Jaehyun are gaping at him before Doyoung breaks into a grin. Jaehyung has a pinched expression that Taeyong doesn’t know how to explain. One of the omegas giggles and drops something and it rolls towards him because of the slight slope-y nature of the ground. The omega is stepping forward, blushing furiously and apologising while Taeyong is standing like the dead trunk of a tree and someone breaks out of the line of the crowd, grabs the bottle and with equal quick reflexes turns back to where he was. He isn’t, however, as quick as Taeyong whose right arm shoots up to grab the omega by _his_ arm before he can even process what he is doing like the dumb alpha he always has been. The omega in his grip stills and everyone is frozen and good lord, this is embarrassing but, his head chooses to sway right at that moment and his grip on the omega gets impossibly tighter and he blinks to take in his features - blond hair (but a different shade from his), his eyes are neither too large nor too small and his mouth - he feels his towel’s knot unknot first as it begins to slip. In yet another show of quick reflexes, the Omega presses his hand against the material of the cloth to keep it holding just as it slips and Taeyong’s other arm falls smack right on it. The boy’s eyes are impossibly widened and his lips are rounded in a cute ‘o’. Someone gasps and they both hastily jerk their hands back from each other. Taeyong is able to manage to save himself from public shame in the nick of time. He grabs hold of the towel and steps aside - both their gazes averting, their faces equal shade of red - fast on his legs, away from the incriminating scene. He snatches his fresh, dry pair of clothes which he had left on a branch of a tree and almost runs from there.

Taeyong, of course, did not fail to notice the way the omega looked cute while sputtering and stammering apologies.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil and Taeyong have a talk

With his coming-off-age round the corner, Taeyong is free for the last few days of his Not Adult life. He is free to do whatever he wants - mainly, play around with his friends. It’s okay if he doesn’t return to his home on time. It is understandable because he is enjoying the last duty less days. And, because he is needs to enjoy this time with other wolves, his friends even have permission to be out just as late as him. They are mostly chasing each other through the woods. When it gets too hot, they dive into the nearest water body and splash water on each other. If the night gets cold, they huddle around each other and sleep through the night under the black sky. For food, they don’t go hunting. Taeyong wants to eat the meal his mother has prepared out of his father’s catch. His father is a good hunter and Taeyong hopes to be just like him. If not better.

 

It’s been two days since the Towel Incident. Thankful that neither Doyoung nor Jaehyun brought it up in front of the others, he let them have the food cooked by his mother. The memory of the incident still leaves Taeyong’s cheeks hot and a curiosity as to who the Omega was. He doesn’t ask Jaehyun even though the latter will know very well who the other omega is. Taeyong is curious because he hasn’t seen the omega before and he takes pride in the fact that he knows every single member of the Northerner pack. (Honestly, there were other new faces too but, he had been too busy to notice.)

 

It is some time late in the day. They are lying in the shades. Or, at least, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Doyoung are. Mark is busy trying to bite off Donghyuck’s tail. The notorious maknae had dropped a beehive on a poor, unsuspecting Mark on the pretext of getting him fruits from the tree. Taeyong wonders when the alpha will learn Donghyuck means nothing but pranks. Taeil who was up till that point helping Mark with the bee stings, comes towards them. He phases back to his human form behind a tree, before approaching them again.

“Taeyong, Can I talk you to you for a minute?”

Taeyong nods his head, before he gets up on his long four limbs and trots over to a tree with a thicker trunk. He phases to his human self. He shimmies back into the shorts tied around his leg.

“Let’s walk”, is all Taeil says and they start walking in the opposite direction.

“What happened, hyung? Is everything okay?”

“Yes”, Taeil smiles. “Let’s sit on that rock.” He points to a large boulder formation. They jump over it. They are in the eastern most part of the Northerner area. From there, they can see the Perimeter Patrol in the distance. They had come to watch the sunrise.

“So.. ?”

“Is everything okay between you and Jaehyun?” Taeyong looks at Taeil in surprise. Anybody else, he could expect asking him the question. Not Taeil. The older alpha is never curious about others’ matters. “I don’t mean to pry. It’s just..”, but then again, it’s only because he is Taeil, he is asking this question so late; Taeyong had it long time coming, “you two have been off lately. Jaehyun, especially. Is it because.. ?”

Taeyong nods his head solemnly. Taeil sighs.

“In my defence, I don’t know what to say to repair things between us but, you know, I can’t also approach the topic without making things very awkward. I’d rather there be this ..this limbo.”

The sun is fairly above the horizon and the sky has a beautiful bright, orange hue. He wants to visit this place here again. Perhaps, he’ll visit the next time with his mate?

“I don’t want to tell you I told you so but, I had told you to be careful. Feelings and emotions are a very serious thing.”

“I know, I know, hyung and am sorry, I didn’t learn my lesson the first time around.” Taeil pats his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy.

“You sure you don’t want Jaeh-”

Taeyong glares at him. “Hyung, I have a mate.”

“Well, you never chose him.” Taeil points out.

“I didn’t but, I accepted him. My parents, our Elders chose him for me. I respect that.”

“Taeyong..”

“Even if I had a choice to reject this, I wouldn’t, hyung. I wouldn’t. because what kind of situation would such a young pup be running away from with his siblings that he is okay to take shelter in a stranger pack? That he is ready to accept bonding in exchange of safety? Pups are the most scared of unknown wolves let alone seek them for help and get themselves bonded.”

“You’re not bonded yet.”

Taeyong gives a withering look in response. “It doesn’t matter. I feel bad for him. I wouldn’t wish on any of my pack members to not have their chance of deciding for their own mates.”

“And, yet, you agreed with the elders.”

“I will. Each and every time. Because if all I have to give him is the seal of my bond for him to be protected and safe, then, I will.”

Taeil nods his head in approval, feeling proud of his friend. “And, that’s exactly why, my friend, we consider you to be our perfect leader.” He says before adding as an afterthought, “You are already so protective of him.”

“I am protective of everyone.” Taeyong replies hotly. Taeil laughs. “I just.. I just wish.. I meet him once. We get to know each other before the bonding ceremony.”

“You have not met him?” Taeil raises an eyebrow at him.

“No.” Taeyong shakes his head and tacks on in a low voice, “I don’t even know his name or, what he thinks about me. About this whole situation. Nobody should have to pawn off their life to just be safe. That’s not right. What were the Elders even thinking?”

Taeil shrugs. “I am glad _you_ are thinking so much about him. Remember though. He has a litter with him. You should look out for them too.”

“Litter?” He almost growls it out and Taeil smacks him on the head.

“As in, his sibling litter, you idiot. Your omega is untouched.” Taeyong ducks his head in reflex. “Probably.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he hits Taeil on the arm. “Hyung!”

“Just kidding, Taeyonggie.” His eyes wrinkle in amusement as Taeyong groans and hops off the rock, muttering ‘stupid jokes’ and ‘hyungs’.


	5. 5

For some reason, whenever Taeyong smells anything like omega, his ears perk up and nostrils twitch. His head twos and fros looking for the source and always ends up with disappointment because why? Because he is looking for the Omega from That Day and he himself can’t tell why. He just knows his head snaps in the direction unfamiliar omega scents. Of course, it means nothing. He’ll meet his mate in about two days and he’ll forget all about this Omega. Taeyong is nothing if not a responsible alpha. He will not be unfaithful to his mate.

For his coming-off-age celebrations, tents for gathering and make-shift sparring rings have been set up. Because it isn’t just coming-off-age. Taeyong will have a Pledging Ceremony where he will pledge to lead fellow wolves and choose the ones he wants to take under him. It’s a chance for the others to new see and know a new leader amongst them and hence, some of the other leaders will be joining to wish him luck and such. And, most importantly, Taeyong will meet his mate. They will be engaged in front of all the pack leaders and the pack housing his mate and his siblings will offer Northerners baskets of berries, blankets and carpets (items important due to their location) and they will return baskets of berries and fruits (a compulsory gesture) and the biggest kill of the day for meal as a friendly invitation. Because Taeyong is the alpha leader here, the gifts to be given to the Northerners will be more. Otherwise, usually, the omega’s pack the bigger lot.

Though most wolves end up mating with members of their immediate pack rather than mating with someone from the others.

 

Taeyong is sitting with his legs stretched, watching Taeil and Doyoung spar. In the other ring, there’s Choi Siwon from the South-Central packs sparring with Jessica from the Westender packs. A lot of other alphas and betas are crowded around the rings, cheering the wolves. The competition is a healthy one so Taeyong barely pays attention to them. Considering, he has to keep an eye on Donghyuck who is currently posing an evil grin and dancing after Mark. Taeyong groans. He hopes the wolf kid doesn’t do anything too drastic. In front of so many guests, he doesn’t want any commotion. Also, Donghyuck is also among the wolves whose name Taeyong is going to take in the Ceremony, he doesn’t want the pup to jeopardize that. Even though Donghyuck is just assumed to be a Beta, truthfully, he isn’t. In fact, he hasn’t presented and with only three years left to his Transition time, it is a crucial thing that he present soon. They all are worried for him. Without any gender designation, the Elders will force him out to the Perimeters - a place where a pup like Donghyuck will not be available to survive. The Perimeters are too cold and too lonely. He knows it for a fact. His friends live in the Exiled area. If Donghyuck doesn’t become a part of his pack, it’ll become easier for them to remove him and Taeyong will not let that happen.

Taeyong gets up from his spot and hurries over to where Mark is sitting and glares at Donghyuck. “Tone it down, pups. Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you both.”

Mark grumbles used to the notion of sharing punishments with Donghyuck even with no fault of his but the latter looks at Taeyong in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t! I haven’t done anything!”

Mark snorts and gets an elbow to his chest in return. “Yah! What was that for!” He glares at Donghyuck who is glaring back at him and Taeyong just loudly sighs and leaves them to their own devices.

“Careful, okay? I don’t want to give any explanation to the Elders.”

The younger wolves say ‘okay’ in unison and Mark is the first one to slide and give Donghuck some space on the bench to sit. The other wolf grudgingly accepts.

 

It’s only as Taeyong is reaching closer to his older seating spot that he inhales the scent. He starts taking longer steps looking for that Omega but, he doesn’t find any. It’s only Jaehyun standing a little further away - the only omega in the vicinity. Some of the other alphas are looking at his friend and he wants to gauge their eyes out but, he knows they mean no harm. Jaehyun is unbounded omega, almost to be of age and also looks good with good scent. Jaehyun is like those ideal omegas one hears about. Taeyong doesn’t understand why he sees Jaehyun only as a friend. Since their childhood, he has seen the omega as nothing more. Jeahyun would have been the perfect omega to his alpha. May be Jaehyun deserves someone better?

May be because his mate is someone else?

May be because Taeyong doesn’t like to do what is easier.

But, is _he_ even a good choice for his mate?

 

“Why are you looking at me and frowning?” Jaehyun is smiling. “Do you not like me being here?”

“Am not a conservative alpha, Jaehyun. You can be wherever you want.” His eyes sweep through the crowd and is then, back on the rings. “Just as long as no one is being reckless.”

Jaehyun hums. “I like the fact that you said ‘as long as no one is’.” Taeyong raises an eyebrow in question. “That it’s not only an omega who can be reckless.”

Taeyong snorts loudly.

“So, when are you meeting him?”

The alpha tenses for a second before replying, “soon, soon.”

“Okay..” Jaehyun’s voice is a bare whisper over the cheering noise of the crowd and he is stepping aside, perhaps leaving and Taeyong grabs his hand.

“Jaehyun.. I’m sorry.”

The ever kind omega only blinks in surprise and, then, smiles but Taeyong knows he is hurt, that he is only hiding it in the name of their friendship because Taeyong has been there too. He has done that too. He knows how much Jaehyun is hurting.

“It’s okay, Tae. You’ll be our Alpha soon. We are lucky to have you.”

A lump of guilt lodges in his throat and he doesn’t know how else to say anything; anything which he knows will not help the omega anyway. He knows he is being rude, picking this place to broach this topic. He is being insensitive and a prick but, he can’t talk about this when there is no one else around. He is just a coward that way. Does he even deserve to be anybody’s alpha?

“Taeyong, you look like those pups who steal from other wolves’ baskets. Don’t look like that. You have never owed me anything. You never will. Even if the Elders didn’t want this for you, _we_ still wouldn’t have happened. I know. I accepted that a long time ago. Just accept this and don’t’ feel guilty. Okay?” Taeyong’s grip on his wrist tightens, his eyes searching Jaehyun’s face. His voice, his face, they all are so sincere but, he knows better. Because if his friend has really moved on, why is he distancing himself? This was the most they had talked in months. _Months._  
“I know you love me but, only as a friend. I can’t ask for more.” Jaehyun gives him another smile and tugs at his hand and Taeyong immediately, lets go. Others are watching, curious. He wants to growl and ask them to mind their own business.

“By the way, you made quite a show that day.”

“Which day?” As soon as he asks, he realizes what Jaehyun is referring to and his face goes red and his friend smirks. A gong rings out loudly, and they watch as both Taeil and Doyoung jump out of their ring.

“Who were they?” He clears his throat. “Which ..?”

“Eastenders.. They are helping us stock up some of our food.”

Taeyong only nods his head, his heart only slightly thumping.

Eastenders.. Could his mate also be among them?

“Do you want to know his name?”

“Whose?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know who I am talking about!”

“Uh yea.. sure.”

“I’m not going to say if you are not interested.”

Taeyong only hisses in answer but, makes no other effort to reply. Taeil motions at them to come over. They almost reach to where their friends are sitting when he hears Jaehyun say softly, “Winwin. His name is Winwin.” Taeyong’s step falters only slightly. He has a name to match with the face. Only if he knew that much about his own mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! Woot.
> 
>  
> 
> In this verse, 'hyung' and 'hyung-nim' will be restricted to the Alpha leader and his mate respectively.
> 
> Okay?
> 
> :D

They are all dirty, stinking and sweaty. Especially, Taeil and Taeyong’s whose fur are matted with mud; the younger ones having to wait till their Coming-Off-Age to be able to transform to their wolf form. Though at the moment, they are happy to just run on two spindly legs, knocking each other in the process. Often, twisting and tripping on their legs and falling. They should be more careful than that but, Taeyong let’s them off for this one time. With celebrations round the corner, everyone can cut some slack.

And, anyway, Taeyong is not supposed to transform into a wolf till the next day but, he already has and so many times that he and his friends have lost track of the number. He knows they’ll not tell the Elders and they all doubt every wolf waits till the ceremony to see their true adult wolf form. Who wants to see themselves for the first time in a room full of other people?

They all jump into the same water body where Taeyong had seen Winwin first and the only time. He wonders if they’ll meet again. He doesn’t know why but, he wants to meet the Omega once before his ceremony. Once before his engagement to his mate is officiated.

As soon as he hits the water surface, he transforms into his human form and swims to the deeper levels before he comes back for the surface again. Water is one of his favourite places. He hopes to show all of them to his mate. He comes back to the surface to find Jaehyun and Donghyuck sitting on the rocky surface, only their heels dipped in water.

“Donghyuck, you are dirty. Clean yourself in here!”

“Nah. I’ll pass. I’ll go back to the tent and clean up.”

Taeil and Doyoung are swimming to the other side where it is not shallow just like he had a few minutes back. Mark snickers.

“He is just afraid, hyung.”

Taeyong is taken by surprise every time Mark calls him ‘hyung’. Being an alpha leader himself, Mark so easily follows Taeyong even if he might be a few years younger to Taeyong. An alpha leader is always an alpha leader and they have even biologically, a hard time relinquishing their rights to anybody else and let anybody else dominate them. His heart swells with pride at Mark’s trust and faith in him. In Mark’s ability to accept his situation (even if Taeyong doesn’t want him to.) He watches while scrubbing his hair as Mark continues to tease the youngest wolf about his ‘childish fears’ of transforming and water. Donghyuck jumps into the water taking Mark’s words as a challenge and they watch in horror as the wolf loses his footing on the floor, having incorrectly judged the water level and disappears from the surface. The water body is not as shallow as Taeil and Taeyong claim it to be. Their alpha stature are build in such a way that the area feels small to them but, Donghyuck is small and has water phobia. He doesn’t know how to swim and he is still mentally a pup; always a pup. Taeyong knows he’ll be scared and will flail as he will slip further into the darker, deeper region.

“Donghyuck!”

They all shout together and Jaehyun tries to reach out for the wolf; he isn’t able to. Mark is rooted to his spot, confused. Taeyong is swimming over but, he sees the ripples first and then, Doyoung’s head. Then, Taeil breaks out of from under the centre of the ripples, with a wet and shivering Donghyuck in his hands. Taeil swims towards the dry surface and with Jaehyun’s help, gets Donghyuck on the land. Donghyuck, immediately, throws up water he must have swallowed while drowning and curls into Jaehyun’s arms. Doyoung smacks Mark on the head and Taeyong growls, turning towards their youngest alpha..

“Do you not know better than to challenge him?! You are supposed to be the responsible one here!” Taeyong shouts in anger. Donghyuck looks so small, curled like a fetus in Jaehyun’s embrace who is wiping his forehead, trying to soothe the younger one. Taeyong feels the _need_ to protect their youngest wolf and anger rakes through him. Mark mumbles an apology, his face ashen. “He could get hurt! It could have been worse. Do you hear what I am saying? This is not even the first time, Mark. You know he has phobia. You know he can’t transform now! You know his reflexes aren’t still like us what the heck makes you goad him like that?!” His fists curl in anger. He inhales deeply, trying to get a check on his anger. “Mark..”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

The shrubs on the opposite side rustle and Taeyong’s vision blurs for a few seconds. Mark is already swimming over to where the others are. Taeil picks up Donghyuck and Mark only stands beside them, clueless but apologetic.

“Aren’t you coming, hyung?” Doyoung asks as they begin to leave.

“I- I am coming. You guys go.”

Taeyong catches the fleeting scent and quickly heaves himself onto the land. He pats his hair after he puts on his wet clothes in a subconscious reaction before the scent thickens and someone steps out from behind the bushes.

“Hello.”

The voice is sweet and soft and shy and quiet and the scent is faint now but, it hits his lungs hard. The scent fills his lungs and his heart soars and the butterflies in his stomach fly till the bile rises in his mouth and all those feelings are squashed.

Because standing in front of him in a faded yellow cotton shirt and brown shorts is Winwin, an Easternder omega whose scent and presence feels so right to him that he just could be Taeyong’s mate.

He feels perfect to be Taeyong’s mate and the alpha wants to cry.

Because come tomorrow, somebody else will be his mate and he just found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess whom the Elders chose for him? \O/


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is finally an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This needs to be proof read but, I hadn't updated in sometime so, I'm posting this immediately. I'll go through it again later.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Why did no one think of our Chittaphon? :O ]

He sits on the stool, pulling the thread at the seams, his white billowing robe making the lower half of his body heavy. It is white. Pure white, just like the snow. He has been told it is so because the Northerners live in the snowy region of their pack’s territory and also because white is pure. He is supposed to be pure. His hand will be given for marriage. His to-be mate is an alpha leader whose coming-off-age ceremony is today. He is also a part of it. He is sitting towards the veiled end of the tent behind a huge curtain. He is not to see the alpha or, the alpha is not supposed to see him till the ceremony is over. Only the Elders know.

He wonders what his mate is like. If he’ll be anything like the alpha he met near the bath area.

 

***

 

Taeyong is at the host’s end of the tent. He watches nervously, his eyes sweeping through the crowd for familiar faces. The crowd is chattering away, excited to see the ceremony. Every time an alpha becomes a leader, the new leader is cheered with a lot of enthusiasm. He knows they’ll do the same for him. His eyes stop at the two blue-robed men, standing with their backs erect, on guard like a true Perimeter Patrol Guard. The taller of the two’s eyes meet with Taeyong’s and gives a short nod. He then points Taeyong out to the boy in front of whose head immediately snaps towards him. The alpha takes long strides towards them (the crowd hushes, now whispering) and envelops the boy in front of him in a hug.

“Ten!”

Ten beams and pats him on the shoulder awkwardly. Taeyong gives him a quizzical look.

“May I have a word with you?”

The alpha blinks in surprise but, complies. Perhaps, Ten is just being formal because it is expected of him to be. It is a formal public gathering. They have to put on their best manners. “Of course.”

Ten turns around to give the taller man - Johnny - a glance and then, looks back at Taeyong. They walk outside of the tent. They go further away from it - not too far. Ten is an omega and even if everyone might not know about them, there’s no need for spreading rumours.

Everyone loves to gossip, after all.

 

*

 

The ceremony starts when the moon shines through the dark, night sky. He stands in the middle of the tent, every single eye trained upon him. The crowd was bustling till the Elder Priest (a Southerner) called him forward, asking him to name the members of his pack.

Every alpha leader, during his coming-off-age/initiation ceremony must name the alphas s/he wants to join their flank. Taeyong smirks. He already has many pack members, not counting the ones his mate who will tag along with his mate.

He steps forwards towards the lit pyre in front of him. He picks up the knife offered to him by his alpha. He bows in respect. His father smiles back at him. Taeyong, then, stretches his left hand towards the burning pyre and faces his palm upwards. He presses the sharp end of the blade of the knife on it and cuts though the skin. He watches in fascination, the blood bubble up and out of the torn area. The alpha then turns his hand. With every drop that falls into the fire, he names his pack members.

“Moon Taeil.” 

_Drop._

“Kim Doyoung”

_Drop._

“Jung Jaehyun.”

_Drop._

“Mark.”

_Drop._

Everyone starts clapping, expecting that it’s over but, Taeyong clamps his hand around the blade, letting more of the crimson drops into the burning light, hushing every one.

“Hansol.”

_Drop._

“Johnny.”

_Drop._

“Yuta.”

_Drop._

“Ten.”

_Drop._

“Donghyuck.”

_Drop._

 

With the last name, the crowd starts whispering again, some of them not even pretending to keep their voices lowered. He moves the blade away from his hand and licks the carmine fluid, the slice healing shut. He hands the knife back to his father who looks at him proudly before dropping the knife into the burning logs.

 

It is sealed.

 

They are bonded now. All of them, as a pack. His spilled blood is theirs, binding them together but, most importantly, he has promised his life to them. His fate to them. He has promised to protect them with his blood, tears and sweat.

Taeyong takes a step back and unhooks the belt on his robe. It’s the transformation part of the ceremony, where an alpha is supposed to phase into his/her wolf form for the first time. He lets his robe drop of his shoulders and slowly takes the loose trousers of him. He is practically crouching naked in front of the crowd but, it’s at the back of his mind. He concentrates on his inner wolf, channeling it, calling it to come forward and grace him, his body and soul and accept that it too can be part of it - permanently.

The air around him shimmies and he stands on his jet black limbs and howls into the night.

He turns his head and lifts his snout to look at the approaching bodies towards him. They are his boys.

His _pack_.

He can feel a very rational need to protect them, to mark them and protect them in his own territory. He growls at no one in particular. He must protect them with his life.

He recognizes Jaehyun who comes forward and walks carefully towards him. Taeyong puts one paw forwards. The omega in front of him smells sweet and warm and feels like home. His scent is soothing and they both go closer to each other till Jaehyun pats him on the head. The younger boy smiles when Taeyong nuzzles into his hand. The omega chuckles.

One by one, all of them - starting from Johnny to Donghyuck - every one pets his head as he nuzzles their hands and imprints their scent in his mind and body.

They too carry his scent on themselves - a vow by the alpha leader, a proof that they belong. They have a home.

As soon as he scents Donghyuck, the youngest of them all, one of the wolves outside howls, marking the end of the ceremony. Every one claps, laughing, ready to phase into wolves and go for a chasing match.

However, Taeyong’s mate has to be announced yet and they all sit back down in their previous places.

Taeyong is led by Ten, the oldest omega in his pack - their pack - towards the little tent outside this one. Taeyong goes inside alone and phases back into his human form. He can hear the Elders talking about how the new leader had agreed like a responsible alpha in his young stage to be mated to the omega who had decided to join their pack for protection. He can hear them humming back - his hearing senses have heightened and stumbles while putting his clothes (which someone had placed in the tent on a chair) when an Easternder Elder announces that the Omega has learned all the rituals and ways of their lives and is very much a member of their large pack, just like every one else is and calls the Omega to step forward. Taeyong clutches at his clothes, embarrassed that his to-be young mate has seen him naked even if it is all for a ceremony. He is mortified. How can they allow a pup to see him like that!

Taeyong hurriedly puts his clothes back on and almost runs back to the large tent.

Every one gasps in surprise seeing him wear the old white robe. He should have been wearing black - an alpha leader is supposed to be mated soon after becoming the Transformation/Initiation to maintain the omega numbers in a pack. As it is there are only two omegas in his pack, one of them who won’t even live with them in the main territory. One member’s state is yet to be determined. Everybody else is an alpha. Not even a single beta in his fledgling pack.

But, his fiance is a pup, or, so he has been told and they can’t mate till he matures and Taeyong stops in his tracks, the scent flooding his senses. The crowd of his parents, the Elders in the centre part. He sees the lean figure in the white robe.

 

No way, no way, no way.

 

His mate has auburn blond hair. He is neither short nor tall.

He is probably tall for his age.

 

But, Taeyong’s heart pounds because it’s his mate _hismatehismatehismatehismate_.

 

His mother looks at him smiling and beckons him to come forward but, Taeyong can’t move from his spot.

 

Because _no way_.

 

His hands ball into fists and he looks at Jaehyun who gives him a small smile and motions his head, encouraging him.

“Son Taeyong, please come forward.”

His mate stiffens on hearing his name (Taeyong _sees_ him stiffening) and turns around slowly, as if dreading the moment.

Then they lock eyes and Taeyong’s heart leaps into his throat.

 

_Winwin_


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finally meets his mate

Taeyong stared at Winwin discreetly trying to size him up. Is he tall for his age or, is it appropriate? How _old_ is he? He looks closer to Taeyong’s age. Relatively. Taeyong’s bride, so to speak, is still a pup. By any chance, Winwin couldn’t be him.

Could he?

“Taeyong-ssi?”

It was the Easternders who had taken the pups from the Land of Far East but, had they still kept them with themselves? Had they reared them up with their own hands? Taeyong wasn’t told. He won’t be till the pup grew up; matured. He won’t still know who his mate is.

 

“Taeyong-ssi?” The Easternder omega was looking at him curiously, biting his lip, his head cocked to one side at the lack of reply from the alpha.

“You shouldn’t be here, Winwin-ssi.” Taeyong shook his head in disapproval. He plucked the leaves off his clothes, dusting the sleeves.

“I - I lost my way.” The omega’s eyes are wide and confused like he himself is unsure. “I think.”

“Where were you before this?” He took a step closer to the other.

“Uh.. with the other omegas?”

“Where?”

“Umm.. I don’t know.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at that and the omega flushed. “I wasn’t paying attention.” His ears were turning red, his head lowered.

“Why not?”

“I smelt something nice so, I was trying to locate it.” He looked up at Taeyong at that. “Can you? Smell it? The scent is from here somewhere.”

_All I can smell is you._

“Let’s take you back to your group.”

 

 

*

 

 

The shock is written all over his and Winwin’s face.

 

“Taeyong”, his father calls out. “Come forward.” The alpha opens his mouth several times and then, shuts it. He looks at Jaehyun for comprehension. The omega’s lips are stretched into a strained smile and mouths ‘go, Tae hyung’. Taeyong catches the eyes of Doyoung and Mark who wink at him and Donghyuck who visibly snickers. He starts taking quick steps towards the figure in a white bellowing robe. Winwin is no longer looking at him but facing the crowd.

Winwin.

His mate.

_That’s a surprise, huh?_

Taeyong’s startles at Taeil’s voice in his head. _Don’t jump like that. You’re an Alpha Leader now. Ours._

_Can you hear me?_

_I can. If you mean it._

_I thought we could only hear each other in our wolf forms._

_You’re the Alpha Leader. You can hear us whenever you want._

_Oh._

_But, I would say, hyung-_

_Don’t call me hyung. You’re older than me._

_You’re my alpha now._

_Can the kids hear us?_ Taeyong looks at where his pack is standing. The thought fills his chest with pride. His pack.

_No. They’re not adults yet and you have to initiate it with them._

_I didn’t have to with you._ Taeyong gazes around, taking in the feeling of knowing he was conversing with someone yards away from him and none was the wiser. He always heard about it but, it is the first time he feels the connection. It is overwhelming.

_Well.._

_I told you you would make a good alpha leader. You have all the credentials._

Taeyong can _hear_ Taeil’s laugh. _You’re awfully distracted for someone who just met his mate._

_Oh._

_Yea, oh._

 

Then, Taeil’s presence is gone from his mind and he shivers. Winwin’s eyes are on him and Taeyong covers the final few steps.

 

“What took you so long?” His mother hisses and one of the Elders looks at him annoyed. His father claps him on the back and pushes him forward to where the Priest is standing. An alpha is standing between him and his mate and is announcing about their engagement and how in two wolf years when Winwin will mature and become a grown up omega will become the mate to the new Northerner Alpha Leader. Then, the alpha steps aside and Taeyong gets to see his mate so up-close whose auburn locks are swaying in the light breeze and looks and smells so beautiful. Whose eyes are on Taeyong and filled with questions but, it’s okay the alpha tries to reassure him with a smile. His mate’s lips curl into a light smile and Taeyong’s heart soars from just that and before he can take a step closer, the alpha next to Winwin grabs the latter’s arm, stretches it forward and slashes his wrist.

 

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he sees red. He is about to howl and _tear the throat-_ but, his own hand is grabbed next and by his own father nonetheless who is saying something but, he can’t hear anything over the loud noise in his head. His own wrist is slit next and then, his mate’s bleeding wrist is placed on his.

 

It feels like the first time he was trying to swim and was drowning. The sounds are blocked and he feels distant. He stares at his mate with wide eyes who is staring back at him with a look he cannot comprehend at the moment. He can hear his mate’s heartbeat though. Pulsing next to his.

All too soon the connection is broken as Winwin’s hand is drawn back and his falls limp to his side. The alpha who slit his mate’s wrist wraps a thick cotton cloth on it. It was pure white. It turns into crimson. Taeyong growls.

 

_Calm yourself, Taeyong. It’s only a ceremony. He is not hurting your mate for real._

 

Taeil’s voice is like cold water dumped on him and Taeyong finally wakes up from whatever stupor he was in. He looks around and sees all the wolves in the tent standing up, ready to phase and give each other chase. The celebrations have begun.

 

His ceremony is over.

 

Taeyong is an Alpha Leader now.

 

He has a mate now. A bride, that is.

 

Taeyong’s bride is Winwin.

 

Mark and Donghyuck are the first one to reach him and hug him from the back. He had not even noticed when the Elders had left. Jaehyun and Taeil come next to congratulate him. He is being hugged by Northerner wolves, politely greeted by the Eastenders, the Southerners and Westenders pick him up and throw him into the air and catch him and repeat it for seventeen more times. By the tie they let him go, his head is slightly spinning and he sways on his feet. Alpha Minho, Jinki, Jessica and Siwon are demanding his presence in the Chase and wish to put him to test. They’re one of the alphas from the other packs of their Pack he is in good terms with. They are older to him and yet are very friendly.

Taeyong leaves with them, shedding his clothes at the end of the tent and phasing quickly to his wolf form. He is not able to beat most of them. After all, they’re older, powerful and experienced. They promise to teach him all the Alpha ways. Alpha Leader Lee Jinki tells him to remember that being a leader means to not be brash and glares at Minho for one of his suggestions.

It is almost dawn by the time Taeyong comes back. He is on his way to the tent he shared with his parents for one last time when he notices the lit torches in the huge tent erected for the Ceremony. He sees a shadow in there and wonders who it is. He goes staggering towards the tent and transforms to his human form - he had phased back into his wolf form after their drinking session as he had no clothes on his person - and quickly, puts them on.

 

Only then does he register the scent wafting towards him. He stands up straight, or, tries to and moves further inside.

 

He finds Winwin sitting in the middle of the empty space.

 

“What are you doing here?”

The omega looks up and there is so much relief on his face on seeing Taeyong that it makes the alpha’s heart beat faster.

“I was waiting for you.” The omega stands up. Taeyong frowns.

“Waiting for me?” Phasing twice has cleared his head but, it hasn’t taken away the inebriation completely. He is still having trouble tying his robe.

The omega looks so pure and .. and .. _angelic?_ Yea, angelic to him that he doesn’t know if he just wants to drink the sight in or, process the words being spoken to him. Winwin is shorter than him, but still tall enough. He doesn’t have big eyes like most omegas do but, it they aren’t small either. He has a sharp jawline. Sharp canines and pointed ears. His build looks lithe and stands gracefully in the white robe.

His inner wolf purrs.

He has the perfect mate.

 

Winwin is a few steps closer than he was previously. “Do you need help?”

“With what?”

The omega points at something and before Taeyong can reply, he steps closer and pulls on the strings of the robe tighter (The alpha inhales sharply and stops breathing; the sweet scent is too much) and ties the robe for him. As soon as he is done, Taeyong takes a step back and flusters.

“Why are you here?” He asks, trying to remind himself to ask the right questions first. “You should have gone back with your pack.”

It’s the omega frowning now. “You’re my pack now.”

“No.” Taeyong says harshly. “I mean, we’re not - we’re not.. do they know you’re here?” 

“They’re the ones who left me here.”

Taeyong scowls. “Why?”

 

“To get to know my Mate before I become his Omega.” Winwin says it like it’s the most obvious thing and Taeyong gulps.


End file.
